


BABY FEVER: SERIES

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, Mentioned EXO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: A Series of Fluffy Drabbles or short Oneshots with ‘Baby Fever’ as topic.





	1. ♡ CHANYEOL ♡

**Author's Note:**

> One day, my friend started ovulating and suddenly asked me to write a Chanyeol scenario where the reader or OC was bearing his child.
> 
> I thought, why stop with just Chanyeol? WHY NOT MAKE A SERIES WITH ALL THE MEMBERS since I love punishing myself with more projects on top of a mountain of other unfinished chaptered fics, am I right?
> 
> I will be posting the chapters in no order. But I will have to write them all first if you want me to be punctual lmfao.
> 
> I wish for you all to anticipate this series and hope you won’t get Baby Fever like we did!!!

Coming home from work to your 20-year-old niece freaking out as she cradles your son in her arms because he won’t stop crying. He was already fed, his diapers were changed and the air conditioning is set to your weather-sensitive child’s preferred temperature.

The moment you took him into your arms, you felt his hot skin and instantly know your baby is burning up with fever. Not wasting any more time, you calmly direct your niece to pack a few stuff in one of the baby bags to bring to the emergency room with you.

Thankfully, the nearest hospital is just a ten-minute car ride and the ER department wasn’t busy tonight, that your son was immediately attended to by the hospital staff.

Leaving your niece to watch your now sleeping baby to minister to and pay for his discharge, you make your way to the cashier when you saw someone you haven’t seen in a very long time.

You stealthily walk up to one of the counters without being noticed and you almost made it out until the cashier lady spoke your name rather too loudly for everyone in the vicinity to hear in this silent part of the hospital.

You regret glancing his direction because he was already looking straight at you. His large eyes widen when he confirmed that it was you.

Bowing and bidding the cashier a quick goodbye, you dash back to the ER department, wishing, PRAYING, that he didn’t follow you there.

Looking around as you hide under your hoodie, you sigh in relief when you didn’t see him. You gently push open the partition and silently enter to see your son already awake and all smiles while your niece is taking selcas with him.

“Eomma~”

Your son utters, face scrunching very cutely with both hands extended out while doing a grabby motion as he reaches out to you. Your heart immediately melts seeing him happy when three hours ago he was fussy and difficult because of his fever.

“Eomma, who is that?”

He points at someone behind you and you twirl your head around to see who it was and—

“Chanyeol!”

“Y/N…? Y/N, it is you.”

Chanyeol gushed, closing the curtain partition behind him. The manager he was with stayed behind, guarding the perimeter in case someone saw him.

“Who is he, eomma?”

Your son asks again when you made your way towards him, checking if he’s really alright.

“H… How is he?”

You ask your niece, ignoring both Chanyeol and your son’s inquiry.

“He’s… Okay.”

Your niece was eyeing Chanyeol, checking who it was.

“Is he… Is he Park Cha—”

“SSSHHHH!!!”

You halted her from speaking before she can even mention his name out loud. Your niece slaps both her hands up to her mouth, her eyes grew big and she starts convulsing with excitement!

“I—I’m a really big fan!!!”

She whispers loudly as she jumps up and down, making your son twirl his head to the side as he looks back and forth between his cousin and Chanyeol.

“I heard.”

Chanyeol clears his throat as he shakes hands with your niece.

Moments later after your niece calms down from her fangirl moment, Chanyeol told her to go buy coffee for the three of you so she can recover some more, and to also give you and him a little time to talk.

“You weren’t lying when you said your niece was a fan.”

Chanyeol started and you gave him a small nod of acknowledgment. Why wasn’t he leaving yet, you’re definitely not ready to see him again. Not now that you’re with your son.

“Why did you suddenly left me two years ago?”

It took a few moments before he spoke again, but his words stung you more than you should have. You thought the pain will eventually subside, but obviously, time never heals anything.

You couldn’t answer him. In all honesty, you didn’t know what excuse to give him. You couldn’t possibly tell him that Lawyers from SM found you and told you to go away or they will ruin his career. You couldn’t crush his soul like that. He loves his music you couldn’t take away from him something he was passionate about. You couldn’t let anything prevent the great career ahead of him, not even  _his own son_.

“Is he mine?”

You couldn’t stop your tears from falling involuntarily. All these years of pretending to be firm, concealing your fears and covering all the hurt were spilling willingly from your heart. Acting like you’re strong all these years for your son, now that you’re faced with the person who you ran away from, cannot hold your emotions anymore.

“Eomma, please don’t cry. Sungyeol is here…”

Your son coos at you, while wiping your tear-streaked face with his little hands.

“You even named him after me.”

You hear Chanyeol let out a single humorless laugh. You can see from your peripherals that his face was buried in his hands, his hair all sorts of crazy from removing his black hat off.

“Ahjussi… Are you my appa?”

Both your and Chanyeol’s head shoots up with the straightforwardness of Sungyeol’s question. Not even waiting for an answer, Sungyeol crawled towards Chanyeol’s direction and jumps up into his arms. Chanyeol didn’t hesitate and took the small child in his embrace, burying his face in Sungyeol’s hair.

You try to stop yourself from sobbing, but witnessing Sungyeol finally meeting his dad is both making you the happiest and breaking your heart. Why did you have to tear them apart from each other? Two years was lost because of your selfishness.

“I guess I really am your appa, Sungyeol-ah.”

Chanyeol smiles down to his son and Sungyeol nuzzles his face on his father’s chest.


	2. ♡ CHEN ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency happened with Yanmei’s sister and she can’t bring her 4-year-old daughter to the hospital with her. She needed someone who will babysit her for a few hours and Jongdae, Yanmei’s coworker, was the only person who wasn’t busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be confused with my Diamond Series characters. I just used the names because I’m kinda getting sick of writing in Second POV and it was 4 AM when I started writing this, I couldn’t shake my brain for a new OC name lol. 

“I see… Yeah, it’s fine, I understand.”

Ending the call to the last person on Yanmei’s contact list, she sighs. The biggest sigh she has released for tonight. It’s been two hours of non-stop phone calls, asking her friends and colleagues for their availability.

Yanmei lets out a silent groan as she buries her face in her palms, letting her phone drop on her lap.

Technically, there is one more number she can call. She purposely skipped that one contact because… Well, she can’t call him. Especially this late, he’s probably sleeping right now. And they’re not exactly on speaking terms outside of the office premises. Heck, they don’t even interact much when they're at the office. Just random questions thrown here and there regarding work, nothing more.

“Hello…”

Yanmei jumps slightly when she heard a muffled voice from her phone. Picking up and turning the device the right way, chills immediately crawl up her spine.

She accidentally dialed his number!!!

Yanmei ends the call right away and before she can even compose an apology text, he was calling her again.

“Oh God! Why is he calling?”

She was about to reject the call but her stupid finger suddenly changed its own mind and swipe the accept button.

Yanmei lets out a muted and airy scream before answering…

“Hello, Jongdae-ssi—”

Her pitch is higher than normal.

“—I’m sooo sorry I accidentally called you. I was just rummaging through my contacts because I need someone to babysit my daughter for a little bit. My sister got into an accident and I—”

“Yanmei-ssi…”

Jongdae clears his throat.

“—No one is available, but I can’t bring my daughter to the ER and—”

Yanmei continues and Jongdae clears his throat again.

“Yanmei-ssi…”

Jongdae spoke loudly this time.

“Yes, Jongdae-ssi? I’m so sorry, I just—”

“I’m not busy… Do you still live in the same apartment?”

It took a few seconds before what Jongdae said to Yanmei registered in her brain.

“Yanmei-ssi?”

Jongdae calls for her attention again.

“Ah… Y—yes. Do you still know the direction—”

“Of course. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Jongdae abruptly ended the call and all Yanmei could do was squeal like a pig.

“Mommy, are you okay?”

Yanmei twirls her head when her daughter emerges from her bedroom. A toothbrush in her hand and clutching her favorite baby doll on her other arm. Yanmei stood up to meet her daughter halfway.

“Yes, Mei-yah. I’m sorry, did mommy startle you?”

Yanmei coos at her daughter as she cups either side of her rosy chubby cheeks.

“It’s okay mommy, I scream much louder than you do.”

Jeongmei giggles and proceeded to brush her teeth, pushing her doll to Yanmei’s chest so the toy won’t get wet.

“Brush your teeth well!”

Yanmei shouts and pretends to kick the child’s butt when she starts running back to her bedroom bath.

The distinct buzz of Yanmei’s apartment doorbell woke her up from staring straight at the Pororo show her daughter was watching on the television and thinking how to not stumble her words when Jongdae arrives.

Without thinking, she robotically makes her way to the door. Opening it with her eyes still in a daze, Yanmei didn’t notice that she opened the door to Jongdae.

“Yanmei-ssi???”

Jongdae waves his hands in front of Yanmei’s face, the plastic full of snacks he was holding ruffling as he moves.

“Oh… I… You’re here. Sorry I was… My mind was somewhere else. Come in, please.”

Yanmei stutters, shaking her head slightly as she steps aside to let Jongdae in.

“Your place still looks the same, but with more toys this time.”

Jongdae looks around the kind of familiar place smiling, putting down the plastic bags on the coffee table. Yanmei ignores what he said and just stood next to her daughter.

Jeongmei looks at the man and smiles, standing up to politely greet the stranger her mother let in the house.

“Annyeong haseyo.”

The little girl bows ninety degrees with both her hands on her stomach. Yanmei smiles when her daughter took the initiative to greet visitors, she really is growing up now. Before, she literally has to tap Jeongmei gently to evoke her to greet elders.

“Annyeong haseyo, so cute.”

Jongdae smiles brightly as he tousles Jeongmei’s hair.

“This is my daughter, her name is Jo… Jeongmei… She’s four.”

Yanmei clears her throat awkwardly when Jongdae didn’t speak and just stare adoringly down at Jeongmei and Jeongmei does the same at the strange man.

Yanmei went down on her knees and caresses the young child’s face to get her attention.

“Mei-yah, this is Uncle Jongdae, he is mommy’s most trusted workmate. He will look after you for a few hours tonight so mommy can look after Aunt Soojin in the hospital, okay?”

“Okay, mommy. I will behave for Uncle Jongdae.”

Jeongmei smiles sweetly before crawling back on top of the sofa to grab her baby doll back in her embrace and continue watching her beloved Pororo. Yanmei can hear Jongdae giggling silently before she stood up again to face him.

“Jongdae-ssi, thank you so much for tonight. Here’s my credit card, my ID and a consent letter just in case something happens to me. There are a few bags packed in the closet in my room for emergency purposes. It has survival stuff in it and all that, you know, when an apocalypse or something like that suddenly happens—”

Yanmei paused to take a deep breath and absentmindedly held Jongdae’s hands before continuing. Jongdae just smiles, amused by how alert his coworker was as a mother. Because at work she seems stoic and reserved, not socializing much because she’s a single mother and doesn’t have time for silly games. Always saying no whenever their team goes out for dinner or for drinks, saying she has to get her kid from school. All she wanted to do was to work hard to give her child a better life in the future.

“My daughter’s life is in your hands for a few hours and I’m sure you’ll know what to do. Thank you again, thank you so much. I will make it up to you soon, okay?”

Yanmei ended her long sentence as she shakes Jongdae’s hand continuously, eyes focused on his and forehead creased in slight worry.

“Don’t mind it, Mei-mei. I’ve always babysat my brother’s kids. I’m an expert!”

Yanmei stopped shaking his hand with what he called her. She ignored him and grabbed her purse, coat and car keys before it gets awkward.

“I uh… Jeongmei’s bedtime is Nine PM, she… She has thirty more minutes, just let her watch a little more TV and then give her warm milk before bed.”

Yanmei continue giving pointers as both of them make their way to the door, Jongdae just nodding his head up and down as he listens.

“Drive safely, Mei-mei. See you later.”

Jongdae bid Yanmei goodbye before closing the door. There it was again, that freaking nickname. Strangely for Yanmei, she uses the same pet name for her daughter, yet she cringed every time she hears it being called by others on her. Well, it has been a really long time since she was called that because nobody calls her ‘Mei-mei’ except him.

Soojin’s boyfriend finally arrived from a business trip he went to. He was supposed to come earlier but his flight was delayed by an hour and a half, causing Yanmei to drive back home as fast as the speed limit allows her.

It was almost three in the morning when she got back, slowly she opens her front door to see the television still on with some late night cartoon playing. Jongdae, sitting on the couch fast asleep and her daughter nuzzled in his arms sleeping like the angel she is.

His daughter... Safe in his embrace.

Yanmei choked silently as the tears started spilling. She immediately tiptoed to her room and softly closed the door to not make a sound. Dropping her purse, Yanmei kneeled in front of her bed and let her emotions go.

It was four years ago...

Yanmei left the job that was getting toxic for her mental health, broke up with the boyfriend who keeps cheating on her and found a new job that pays better. She and her friends then went to a club to celebrate her newfound freedom and from there she met Chen.

Chen was this cute guy with the cat-like smile and distinct brows who keeps looking her way. Her friends keep teasing her that she should make the first move. But being emancipated just days before from her ex, Yanmei didn’t think much of the guy. Until he danced his way to her and asked if he can buy her a drink. She couldn’t say no and they spend the night partying and eventually went home together.

Aside from the awesome sex, they shared the best conversation about everything. They have mutual interests in books, music, and movies. The guy was an intellectual and they connected on a deep level. But he was already gone when Yanmei woke up the next morning. She was disappointed for a while but eventually moved on when she started her new job.

Weeks later as she was having a general checkup, the doctor informed her that she was pregnant. Yanmei was flabbergasted, overwhelmed and confused. She didn’t know what to do and didn’t know or how to even contact this Chen guy who got her knocked up.

Two years later, Yanmei’s company hired a new set of employees and she has to train them. Their boss claimed that she was the best person to do so, but Yanmei knew he was just lazy and couldn’t be bothered to train the newcomers himself. She couldn’t resist the offer though because of the extra pay, she will do whatever she can to give her daughter the comfortable life she deserves.

Chen was one of the new employees and found out that Chen wasn’t even his real name. She almost gave up the trainer job, but just like her, Chen… er, Jongdae chose to ignore the fact that they knew each other.

Yanmei was crying so hard, she didn’t hear her bedroom door open and closed again. Two arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, making her suddenly stop.

Jongdae held Yanmei tightly, burying his face in her hair as he rocked her gently and hums an unknown melody. He eventually let go when Yanmei’s stopped sobbing.

“Wh… Where’s my daughter?”

Was the first question Yanmei asked when he finally faced Jongdae.

“You mean our daughter? I put her down on her bed.”

Yanmei’s heart ached when Jongdae addressed Jeongmei as his.

“How did you…”

“She asked me all these questions. So I asked her back and she told me when her birthday was. I did the math…”

Jongdae paused, closed his eyes before heaving a deep breath.

“... and I accidentally found your journal from two years ago, it was on the bookshelf. I thought it was a book because it was so well written and then I read about how you got pregnant after the night we met.”

Yanmei couldn’t stop the tears from falling again. She sat on fetal position and buries her face in her arms and continue her involuntary sobs.

Jongdae sat beside Yanmei and just let her cry, his arm wrapped around her as he caresses soothing motions on her arm.

“She fell asleep on the couch, I couldn’t move her afraid that I might wake her up. Then I fell asleep too…”

Jongdae remained talking, he knows Yanmei was listening.

“I woke up minutes later to her sleep crying, calling for her daddy. So I held her and she eventually stopped when she’s finally settled in my arms...”

Jongdae trailed off with a sniffle before resuming his sentence.

“It broke my heart knowing that I am his father. I wish you could’ve told me earlier, Yanmei…”

Yanmei finally look up to see Jongdae silently crying. He wiped his tears away when she looked back at him.

“I couldn’t ruin your life, Jongdae-ssi. It was my fault why I got pregnant in the first place—”

“I want to be a father to Jeongmei, please. May I?”

It took a moment before Yanmei could answer. She just nods her head yes and Jongdae’s face immediately lit up with bliss.


	3. ♡ CHEN ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency happened with Yanmei’s sister and she can’t bring her 4-year-old daughter to the hospital with her. She needed someone who will babysit her for a few hours and Jongdae, Yanmei’s coworker, was the only person who wasn’t busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be confused with my Diamond Series characters. I just used the names because I’m kinda getting sick of writing in Second POV and it was 4 AM when I started writing this, I couldn’t shake my brain for a new OC name lol. 

“I see… Yeah, it’s fine, I understand.”

Ending the call to the last person on Yanmei’s contact list, she sighs. The biggest sigh she has released for tonight. It’s been two hours of non-stop phone calls, asking her friends and colleagues for their availability.

Yanmei lets out a silent groan as she buries her face in her palms, letting her phone drop on her lap.

Technically, there is one more number she can call. She purposely skipped that one contact because… Well, she can’t call him. Especially this late, he’s probably sleeping right now. And they’re not exactly on speaking terms outside of the office premises. Heck, they don’t even interact much when they're at the office. Just random questions thrown here and there regarding work, nothing more.

“Hello…”

Yanmei jumps slightly when she heard a muffled voice from her phone. Picking up and turning the device the right way, chills immediately crawl up her spine.

She accidentally dialed his number!!!

Yanmei ends the call right away and before she can even compose an apology text, he was calling her again.

“Oh God! Why is he calling?”

She was about to reject the call but her stupid finger suddenly changed its own mind and swipe the accept button.

Yanmei lets out a muted and airy scream before answering…

“Hello, Jongdae-ssi—”

Her pitch is higher than normal.

“—I’m sooo sorry I accidentally called you. I was just rummaging through my contacts because I need someone to babysit my daughter for a little bit. My sister got into an accident and I—”

“Yanmei-ssi…”

Jongdae clears his throat.

“—No one is available, but I can’t bring my daughter to the ER and—”

Yanmei continues and Jongdae clears his throat again.

“Yanmei-ssi…”

Jongdae spoke loudly this time.

“Yes, Jongdae-ssi? I’m so sorry, I just—”

“I’m not busy… Do you still live in the same apartment?”

It took a few seconds before what Jongdae said to Yanmei registered in her brain.

“Yanmei-ssi?”

Jongdae calls for her attention again.

“Ah… Y—yes. Do you still know the direction—”

“Of course. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Jongdae abruptly ended the call and all Yanmei could do was squeal like a pig.

“Mommy, are you okay?”

Yanmei twirls her head when her daughter emerges from her bedroom. A toothbrush in her hand and clutching her favorite baby doll on her other arm. Yanmei stood up to meet her daughter halfway.

“Yes, Mei-yah. I’m sorry, did mommy startle you?”

Yanmei coos at her daughter as she cups either side of her rosy chubby cheeks.

“It’s okay mommy, I scream much louder than you do.”

Jeongmei giggles and proceeded to brush her teeth, pushing her doll to Yanmei’s chest so the toy won’t get wet.

“Brush your teeth well!”

Yanmei shouts and pretends to kick the child’s butt when she starts running back to her bedroom bath.

* * *

 

The distinct buzz of Yanmei’s apartment doorbell woke her up from staring straight at the Pororo show her daughter was watching on the television and thinking how to not stumble her words when Jongdae arrives.

Without thinking, she robotically makes her way to the door. Opening it with her eyes still in a daze, Yanmei didn’t notice that she opened the door to Jongdae.

“Yanmei-ssi???”

Jongdae waves his hands in front of Yanmei’s face, the plastic full of snacks he was holding ruffling as he moves.

“Oh… I… You’re here. Sorry I was… My mind was somewhere else. Come in, please.”

Yanmei stutters, shaking her head slightly as she steps aside to let Jongdae in.

“Your place still looks the same, but with more toys this time.”

Jongdae looks around the kind of familiar place smiling, putting down the plastic bags on the coffee table. Yanmei ignores what he said and just stood next to her daughter.

Jeongmei looks at the man and smiles, standing up to politely greet the stranger her mother let in the house.

“Annyeong haseyo.”

The little girl bows ninety degrees with both her hands on her stomach. Yanmei smiles when her daughter took the initiative to greet visitors, she really is growing up now. Before, she literally has to tap Jeongmei gently to evoke her to greet elders.

“Annyeong haseyo, so cute.”

Jongdae smiles brightly as he tousles Jeongmei’s hair.

“This is my daughter, her name is Jo… Jeongmei… She’s four.”

Yanmei clears her throat awkwardly when Jongdae didn’t speak and just stare adoringly down at Jeongmei and Jeongmei does the same at the strange man.

Yanmei went down on her knees and caresses the young child’s face to get her attention.

“Mei-yah, this is Uncle Jongdae, he is mommy’s most trusted workmate. He will look after you for a few hours tonight so mommy can look after Aunt Soojin in the hospital, okay?”

“Okay, mommy. I will behave for Uncle Jongdae.”

Jeongmei smiles sweetly before crawling back on top of the sofa to grab her baby doll back in her embrace and continue watching her beloved Pororo. Yanmei can hear Jongdae giggling silently before she stood up again to face him.

“Jongdae-ssi, thank you so much for tonight. Here’s my credit card, my ID and a consent letter just in case something happens to me. There are a few bags packed in the closet in my room for emergency purposes. It has survival stuff in it and all that, you know, when an apocalypse or something like that suddenly happens—”

Yanmei paused to take a deep breath and absentmindedly held Jongdae’s hands before continuing. Jongdae just smiles, amused by how alert his coworker was as a mother. Because at work she seems stoic and reserved, not socializing much because she’s a single mother and doesn’t have time for silly games. Always saying no whenever their team goes out for dinner or for drinks, saying she has to get her kid from school. All she wanted to do was to work hard to give her child a better life in the future.

“My daughter’s life is in your hands for a few hours and I’m sure you’ll know what to do. Thank you again, thank you so much. I will make it up to you soon, okay?”

Yanmei ended her long sentence as she shakes Jongdae’s hand continuously, eyes focused on his and forehead creased in slight worry.

“Don’t mind it, Mei-mei. I’ve always babysat my brother’s kids. I’m an expert!”

Yanmei stopped shaking his hand with what he called her. She ignored him and grabbed her purse, coat and car keys before it gets awkward.

“I uh… Jeongmei’s bedtime is Nine PM, she… She has thirty more minutes, just let her watch a little more TV and then give her warm milk before bed.”

Yanmei continue giving pointers as both of them make their way to the door, Jongdae just nodding his head up and down as he listens.

“Drive safely, Mei-mei. See you later.”

Jongdae bid Yanmei goodbye before closing the door. There it was again, that freaking nickname. Strangely for Yanmei, she uses the same pet name for her daughter, yet she cringed every time she hears it being called by others on her. Well, it has been a really long time since she was called that because nobody calls her ‘Mei-mei’ except him.

* * *

 

Soojin’s boyfriend finally arrived from a business trip he went to. He was supposed to come earlier but his flight was delayed by an hour and a half, causing Yanmei to drive back home as fast as the speed limit allows her.

It was almost three in the morning when she got back, slowly she opens her front door to see the television still on with some late night cartoon playing. Jongdae, sitting on the couch fast asleep and her daughter nuzzled in his arms sleeping like the angel she is.

His daughter... Safe in his embrace.

Yanmei choked silently as the tears started spilling. She immediately tiptoed to her room and softly closed the door to not make a sound. Dropping her purse, Yanmei kneeled in front of her bed and let her emotions go.

It was four years ago...

_Yanmei left the job that was getting toxic for her mental health, broke up with the boyfriend who keeps cheating on her and found a new job that pays better. She and her friends then went to a club to celebrate her newfound freedom and from there she met Chen._

_Chen was this cute guy with the cat-like smile and distinct brows who keeps looking her way. Her friends keep teasing her that she should make the first move. But being emancipated just days before from her ex, Yanmei didn’t think much of the guy. Until he danced his way to her and asked if he can buy her a drink. She couldn’t say no and they spend the night partying and eventually went home together._

_Aside from the awesome sex, they shared the best conversation about everything. They have mutual interests in books, music, and movies. The guy was an intellectual and they connected on a deep level. But he was already gone when Yanmei woke up the next morning. She was disappointed for a while but eventually moved on when she started her new job._

_Weeks later as she was having a general checkup, the doctor informed her that she was pregnant. Yanmei was flabbergasted, overwhelmed and confused. She didn’t know what to do or didn’t know how to even contact this Chen guy who got her knocked up._

_Two years later, Yanmei’s company hired a new set of employees and she has to train them. Their boss claimed that she was the best person to do so, but Yanmei knew he was just lazy and couldn’t be bothered to train the newcomers himself. She couldn’t resist the offer though because of the extra pay, she will do whatever she can to give her daughter the comfortable life she deserves._

_Chen was one of the new employees and found out that Chen wasn’t even his real name. She almost gave up the trainer job, but just like her, Chen… er, Jongdae chose to ignore the fact that they knew each other._

Yanmei was crying so hard, she didn’t hear her bedroom door open and closed again. Two arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, making her suddenly stop.

Jongdae held Yanmei tightly, burying his face in her hair as he rocked her gently and hums an unknown melody. He eventually let go when Yanmei’s stopped sobbing.

“Wh… Where’s my daughter?”

Was the first question Yanmei asked when he finally faced Jongdae.

“You mean our daughter? I put her down on her bed.”

Yanmei’s heart ached when Jongdae addressed Jeongmei as his.

“How did you…”

“She asked me all these questions. So I asked her back and she told me when her birthday was. I did the math…”

Jongdae paused, closed his eyes before heaving a deep breath.

“... and I accidentally found your journal from two years ago, it was on the bookshelf. I thought it was a book because it was so well written and then I read about how you got pregnant after the night we met.”

Yanmei couldn’t stop the tears from falling again. She sat on fetal position and buries her face in her arms and continue her involuntary sobs.

Jongdae sat beside Yanmei and just let her cry, his arm wrapped around her as he caresses soothing motions on her arm.

“She fell asleep on the couch, I couldn’t move her afraid that I might wake her up. Then I fell asleep too…”

Jongdae remained talking, he knows Yanmei was listening.

“I woke up minutes later to her sleep crying, calling for her daddy. So I held her and she eventually stopped when she’s finally settled in my arms...”

Jongdae trailed off with a sniffle before resuming his sentence.

“It broke my heart knowing that I am his father. I wish you could’ve told me earlier, Yanmei…”

Yanmei finally look up to see Jongdae silently crying. He wiped his tears away when she looked back at him.

“I couldn’t ruin your life, Jongdae-ssi. It was my fault why I got pregnant in the first place—”

“I want to be a father to Jeongmei, please. May I?”

It took a moment before Yanmei could answer. She just nods her head yes and Jongdae’s face immediately lit up with bliss.


	4. ♡ SUHO ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a stern grandma, your mother never allowed your kids to do any chaotic and careless activity. That's why you were surprised to see one mess of a living room with a blanket fort set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted just a few days before Suho's birthday lol, but I forgot to post this here on AO3, sorry D:

Everything is not going well for you tonight.

You should’ve been home from your business trip this morning! But your flight got canceled the last minute due to a faulty engine. You were thankful you’re safe and that the rebooking of the flight was free of charge, shouldered by the airline, but the stress it caused you and all the other passengers was not cute. At all!

Not to mention, the moment you landed, you found out one of your two luggage was shipped on a totally different flight. You have to stay another hour for you to have it arranged and sent to your house.

And when you got out of the damn airport, the taxi bay line was too long, the uber app was malfunctioning for some reason and no one was available to pick you up. So you opted for renting a car just for you to get home asap.

When you arrived home, the elevator was out of order. The repair team of your exclusive apartment building won’t get it fixed until the next morning since it was already almost midnight. You have to yank your suitcase nine floors up, what a drag, literally and figuratively!

You sigh out a big and heavy breath, the moment you stepped in front of your apartment door. Finally, you will be able to rest and have a break. You can’t wait to see your children, even though it’s already their bedtime, you just needed to see them peacefully dreaming tonight. You also cannot wait to see your husband tomorrow when he gets home from his overseas schedule.

You also have to apologize to your mother, although it’s not your fault that the flight was canceled, you know she will still nag you for taking too long. She loves you and your children, of course, but she was too strict for your children’s liking. And for your own liking too when you were young. But you now know she was only like that to you in the past to make you of what you are today, a strong and empowered woman. Although she’s softening as the children get older, she was still a little firm.

“Mother, I’m hom—”

Your silent greeting was interrupted by what met you when you enter your humble abode…

The whole living room area was in shambles!

Throw pillows, blankets, toys and everything else was scattered everywhere. You set aside your luggage on the corner of your home’s entrance where the shoe cabinets are located and picked up pieces of toys and other stuff as you make way inside.

Some of the multiple couches were rearranged and there in the middle of the room, set up, was a blanket fort.

Fairy lights of different colors decorated around it.

Just a small opening of the fort was in front of you when you stepped in further from the doorway of your home.

“Mother, where are you…”

You call out, loudly this time. And then a sharp ‘ssshhh’ from the inside of the fort hushed and made you freeze on your spot, bent at the waist midway as you were attempting to pick up a pillow on the floor.

“The children are sleeping.”

You heard the same voice, whispered this time and you didn’t recognize it at all.

Your heart loudly thumped inside your chest. A terrible dread and alarm are starting to creep from the top of your head, down to your gut. You grab your stomach as you feel it lurch with panic and terror.

Who was that?

What is happening?

Where is your mother?

How about the children?

Are they all alright?

The many questions swim in your head as you grab an expensive but still very obviously useless vase decorated on your home’s bookshelf. It was a gift from Junmyeon’s many travels, you thought it was ugly at first but Junmyeon insisted that it will look pretty once you arrange the shelf and he was correct. Both your and his mother complimented his ‘exquisite’ taste.

You were ready to hit and let the vase shatter on whoever it was under the fort. You were sure it was not your mother and the voice didn’t sound like her.

Maybe it was one of the creepy fangirls that still follow your husband around even though he’s clearly married already. Maybe they got in, tied and gagged your mother on a chair somewhere in the multiple rooms you have in your house. They probably played with your three children, coaxed them and got their trust and made a blanket fort exactly how they want, to rebel against their strict grandmother.

You can see the silhouette of the person crawling to exit the blanket fort from the small opening right in front of you. You ready the vase you were holding, raise it up your head and prepared to swing it down and smash the porcelain vessel on whoever it was.

The building tension from your chest suddenly drops when you saw who exited the fort.

“J-Junmyeon?!”

You lower your arms, hugged the vase on your left hand and clutched your chest where your heart was with the other as you slide down on the floor. Your back knocking a few books off the shelf when you slowly dwindle down with a loud thud when your ass hit the wooden floor.

“Babe, why are you hugging the vase?”

Junmyeon asked with a complete puzzled look on his face. His voice was hoarse and different sounding. Probably really strained from singing three nights in a row.

“Holy fucking dick!”

You whispered loudly as you close your eyes tightly, your heart still pulsating in very, very crazy beats.

“Language! The children might hear you!”

You felt the vase left your hold and you look up just in time to see Junmyeon putting the stupid ugly thing back to where it (really doesn’t, ugh) belongs. (Although you have to admit that the color of it goes well with the theme of your whole house. It’s just really ugly, okay!)

“I’m sorry. I thought some creep got in the house because your voice is different. I’m sorry.”

“Did I scare you?”

Junmyeon frowns apologetically down at you with the signature pout of his pink lips.

You extend both of your arms up and make grabby motions with your hands, and he understood immediately that you wanted to be held. So he reached down his hands and grabs you by your armpits to stand you up. Junmyeon immediately encircled his arms around your body in a tight and needy embrace, his face nuzzled in your hair and neck and he inhales your scent as if he hasn’t seen you in years instead of just weeks.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Junmyeon finally spoke after a few moments of just hugging and breathing in each other.

“What happened to your voice?”

You asked when you both pull away from your much-needed embrace.

“I just unexpectedly strained my voice the last few minutes of the concert. Thankfully we are just about saying goodbye to the crowd then.”

He explains and he pulls you to the direction of your bedroom.

“Wait, where are the kids and my mother?”

You ask again as Junmyeon pushes the door closed and ticks the lock on.

“I requested to fly home early so I can surprise you. But you were not home yet. Mom’s home now. Has been since this afternoon.”

Junmyeon pulls you further into the room and sat you down on your shared bed.

“Oh,”

Was your only answer before he starts peeling his clothes off right in front of you.

“What are you doing?”

You screw your brows together in question.

“It has been weeks, love. I missed you so bad and so does my dick!”

“Junmyeon!!!”

You can’t help but giggle with how his cheeks were too red and his boxers tenting on the front, obviously very affected and untouched for weeks.


	5. ♡ KAI ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla is ovulating really bad and asked her husband for a baby. Apparently they already have three children, they don’t need to add another one. 

It’s been a week since Ayla and her husband, Jongin, saw each other.

A whole week long since she felt his presence in the King-sized bed they both share in this not-so-big-but-quaint house they bought just an hour outside of Seoul.

The neighborhood is quiet, perfect for when he’s home so he can have some peace from the hustle and bustle of his busy idol life.

It has been a week yet here he is… Reading his script… As Ayla try and get his attention.

“Jongin…”

Ayla whines, rubbing one of the insides of Jongin’s spread thighs.

The loose shorts he was wearing riding up on one side as she strokes him there suggestively.

Jongin only hums a response, not really wanting his full attention to leave his script just yet.

A little more reading and he will be done soon.

But Ayla is just so impatient. She needs him, and she **needs**  him _now_!

“Jagi… When are you going to look at me?”

Whining is the only thing Ayla can do right now.

Jongin hears the desperation in her voice, he knew she wanted… No needed, to feel him fill her.

‘Gosh, this woman is going to be the death of me!’ Jongin thinks to himself.

He really wanted to give her all the satisfaction that she deserves, but his mind is also screaming at him to read the script he needed to memorize for the upcoming movie he will film.

“I am going to look at you after I skim through this, Jagi.”

Jongin says nonchalantly as he rattles the bound papers in his hand.

This is it!

Ayla has had enough!

She groans angrily as she kicks the comforter off her lower region and then clambers up to straddle her husband’s lap.

Jongin was somewhat startled by her actions, but he mostly still ignored her when Ayla didn’t do anything after she mounted his thighs.

She was just staring at his read-moving eyes through the graded round glasses he wore.

“Why do you keep ignoring me?”

Ayla fumes once more, her tone more whiny this time.

She even jiggled her ass knowing he loves when she does that to tease him, but alas Jongin continues to purposefully disregard her.

What Ayla doesn’t know was Jongin is just disciplining her for two reasons…

“I am not ignoring you, Jagi.”

Jongin said in a sing-song fashion.

“You are ignoring me!!!”

Ayla is straight up hopping up and down on him.

“I am not!”

“If you’re not ignoring me, then look at me.”

Jongin obliged for a bit, lifting his eyes up to make contact with hers. But lowers them again after a few seconds of staring.

“There.”

“What, that was like three seconds!!!”

Ayla tries to snatch his script, but Jongin won’t budge with his death grip on the paper.

“Are you punishing me or something?”

She sighs under her breath, not really caring if he hears her or not.

“You know what, Jagi, yes I am punishing you.”

Jongin responds after reading the last bit of his parts on the script.

“What did I do? I’ve been an awful good girl.”

Ayla pouts but was relieved to see Jongin finally putting the damn script down on his bedside table.

“Good girl? You’ve been nothing but a bad girl, baby.”

Jongin’s sudden piercing eyes sends a sharp chill down her spine.

Both hands grab onto either side of her hips and begin to grind his growing bulge onto her heat.

Ayla lets out a tiny squeak when Jongin’s grip on her hips tightens to deepen their indirect connection.

“Wh-what did I do?”

She stutters and Jongin smirks.

“You keep sending me half naked pictures all weak, teasing me stupid that I almost lost concentration with practice.”

Jongin explains as Ayla keeps moaning silently thanks to his already hard-rock bulge rubbing so, so good onto the thin barrier of her thong to her clit.

“Chanyeol Hyung almost saw your dirty, dirty pictures when he borrowed my phone for a bit.”

Jongin continues…

“Not only that, Jagi. You know what else you did?”

“Wh-what?”

Ayla stutters.

“You keep asking me for a baby when we already have three children already.”

Ayla stops, confusing Jongin a bit.

“Wait… We have three children?”

Ayla’s one side of her brows raises in question.

“Yeah… Jjangah, Monggu, and Jjanggu!”

Jongin pouts as he answers.

Ayla purses her lips in a thin line and closing her eyes shut, trying not to burst out laughing at her husband’s pretty face.

“Dogs aren’t children, Jongin!!!”

**“YOU TAKE THAT BACK, AYLA!!! THEY MIGHT HEAR YOU FROM THE OTHER ROOM!!!”**


	6. ♡ D.O. ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in drunken nights, stays in drunken night. But what if it don't?

_You awoke with your head beating really bad. What happened? Where are you?_

_You look around and clothes were scattered on the floor._

_You then look beside you and… FUCK!_

_Kyungsoo!!!_

_What is your Executive Chef doing in bed beside you?_

_And whose bed is this?_

_Did you…_

_OF COURSE, YOU DID!_

_This is a mistake!_

 

 

Vomit.

Word Vomit.

You literally did both.

“If you have a problem, say it now.”

He said in front of everyone.

Most of the staff were still silent.

And so were you, but you’re done.

You can’t help but let it all out now.

You have nothing to lose.

Wait, what are you saying?

You have EVERYTHING to lose.

And by everything, meaning your only good paying job.

“You’re too strict. Even on good days, you never smile.”

You started.

And here you are, spilling the beans.

Spilling what the others can’t verbalize.

“You never give anyone encouraging words, not even to—”

You stomach lurch all of a sudden.

Here you are now running to the staff restroom, about to spill what you had for lunch.

“Are you okay?”

Cheonghi, your friend keeps repeating your name as she soothes your back.

Your face is almost buried in the toilet, puking your lungs out.

The queasiness started four weeks ago. And the involuntary hurling started just a few days prior.

“She doesn’t look so good…”

You heard Baekhyun say as Cheonghi and another one of your co-server helps you out of the female staff locker room.

“Maybe you should bring her to the ER, Kyungsoo.”

“But what about the dinner shift?”

“It’s fine, Soo, I’m here. I’ll help Baek.”

Chanyeol, the lunch shift Sous Chef said with a reassuring smile. Kyungsoo glares at him for a bit, not in a bad way, but he’s probably reckoning something inside his head. And then he sighs, as he was removing the apron tied on his waist.

“Help her to my car.”

The drive to the ER was quiet and awkward.

Well, mostly just you. Because you were trying so hard not puke inside your boss’ Maserati.

Kyungsoo was just driving as he should?

You’re not sure, you haven’t been driven by him before.

But he sure was cool, calm and collected as you both cruise to the nearest hospital.

 

 

_You were successful in paying no attention to him._

_More so than you usually do._

_Giving and taking orders were done casually and you would not linger inside the kitchen when you’re not needed._

_You couldn’t look him in the face after leaving him that night._

_If he remembers everything, he doesn’t seem to show it either._

_Everything was going great until it was closing time._

_You made sure to leave the store last, but there he was, waiting for you outside near the back door._

_“Was the wine cellar locked properly?”_

_He asked._

_“Ah, yes Chef.”_

_You reply as you lock the back door behind you._

_“Great. Get in my car, I’ll drive you home.”_

_He jiggles his car keys on his palms, as he motions for you to follow him._

_“It’s okay, Chef. I’m fine taking the bus.”_

_“Just… Kyungsoo... When we’re outside the restaurant.”_

_You sigh._

_“It’s okay, **Kyungsoo**. I’m fine taking the bus.”_

_You repeated in a monotone._

_“We need to talk—”_

_“If this is about the other night, it’s good. I won’t tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me.”_

_You cut him off._

_“What do you me—”_

_You cut his sentence off again._

_“Have you heard of the term ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?’, Kyungsoo?”_

_“We’re not in Vegas.”_

_“Well what happens in drunken nights, stays in drunken nights… Goodnight, Chef.”_

_You bowed and then continue on your way to the bus stop. He didn’t hold you back._

 

 

Kyungsoo stands near the foot of the ER bed, watching as the doctor reads the multiple tests they did on you.

The doctor faced him and gave him a pat on the shoulder with a huge smile on his face.

“Congratulations, sir.”

“Excuse me?”

You interject.

“You’re four weeks pregnant. Congratulations.”

The doctor gave prescriptions and the information of the obstetrician he recommended and the proper papers to sign for payment and check out, but everything is drowned by the sudden ringing in your head.

Kyungsoo was kind enough to do it all for you.

You’re pregnant after all.

Already stopped outside your apartment, the both of you sat in silence in his car, no one was moving.

You were still stunned by what you found out in the ER.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable by the silence, you started removing your seatbelt but Kyungsoo grabs your wrist before you can open the car door.

You look him in the eyes for the first time in hours and you can see the same shock that you have in his face.

“It’s mine right?”

Kyungsoo let out a single laugh.

“What am I saying? Of course, that’s mine.”

He said, pointing at your stomach.

“Thank you for today, Kyungsoo-ssi... But I don’t expect you to… You know. It–it’s okay. I’ll send my resignation tomorrow. You will never see me again. I’m sorry I wasn’t careful, it’s not your fault. I… It’s, goddamnit… I’m just… I—”

Kyungsoo silenced your rambling with his lips.

You let out a small squeak when you felt him kiss you.

“Yeah, you should send your resignation soon. I want you to just stay home and take care of our baby.”


End file.
